Fallin' for you
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Bella saw something she didn't want and now it seem like there is no way from stoping them figthing. All Human


**Hello people I don't know. **

**This story I made just now (It's been a long time since I've done that) and well I was insipired by the song that I'll be using _Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat _and by the movie The Princess and The Frog. **

**Hope you all like it. **

**As Always I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

"Get away from me you freaking Jerk!"

"I wasn't planning on falling on top of you"

Alice Cullen sigh as she heard once again her brother and her best friend fight once again. "Why do they fight so much?" Rosalie said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, weren't they like dating or something?" Emmett asked as he stepped behind Rosalie, placing his hands around Rosalie's waist.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened either" Alice said with a shrug.

"There's got to be something we could do to nudge them in the right direction" Rosalie said, tired of the fight and the yelling.

"I might know what to do" Emmett said as he smirked. He wrapped both girl with his arms and whispered his plan in their ear.

"That's awesome Emmett" Alice exclaimed.

"You're a genius baby!" Rosalie said as she kissed his cheek.

"What are you guys talking about?" Bella, who had given up on yelling on Edward, said as she crossed her arms and stared at her friends.

"That we're finish!" Alice said. "I'll see you tomorrow here for a last practice and then we party"

"Ok" Bella said as she nodded. She gave Edward one last glare and then turned around and left. Edward rolled his eyes and walked to the corner where he sat until his sister dicide to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next, the gang was enjoying Alice 80's 18th party. They had done their presentation where Rosalie was dressed as Mariling Monroe, Emmett was Michael Jackson and a guy from Grease, Bella was Rizzo from Grease, Angel was Frenchy, Jessica was the Pink lady from grease with two pony tails, Edward was Kenickie, Jasper was Danny Zuko, Mike was Elvis and Alice was Sandy.

Despite the hard work and the fighting, they all manage to keep it clean for the act. Rosalie succesfully acted the song Dimonds are girls best friend, the pink ladies (Angela, Bella and Jessica) acted their song Sandra Dee, Mike did a amaizing impresion on Elvis even though he didn't come to any practice, Jasper and Alice manage to sing and dance 'You the one that I want' Just like in the movie and Emmett manage to change 3 time, dance Billy Jean, dance 'Grease Lighting' with Jasper and Edward and dance with the whole gang at the end 'Thriller".

"That was incredible!" Alice celebrated as she jumped up and down.

"Yes it was" Bella said as she laughed.

"Well, let's get this party started!" Alice yelled and everyone celebrated. The lights went low and the music went up. Everyone was dancing except Bella and Edward. Eachone was standing in the corner of the room, avoiding each other.

"It's time" Alice grinded and waked over to the Dj and asked him for a song and the Microphone. "Now everyone pick a partner and my helper take your asigned partner and dance this nice slow dance" She said and gave the microphone back.

"Alice!" Both Edward and Bella complained.

"It's my birthday!" She said and walked over to where Jasper was, ready to dance. Edward and Bella looked at each other and sigh. The wrapped their hands around each other and danced as the music tingled in the room.

_Look how she lights up the sky,_  
_Ma Belle Evangeline._

Avoiding each others eyes was dificult, and as the walts they grew nervous by their feelings.

_So far above me yet I,_  
_Know her heart belongs to only me._  
_J'et adore, J'et aime Evangeline,_  
_You're my queen of the night,_  
_So still,_  
_So bright._

As the song dazzled their ears, Edward stared in to her eyes, and Bella stared into his. Their hearts took the same rythem. Unwilling he pulled her closer.

_That someone as beautiful as she,_  
_Could love someone like me._  
_Love always finds a way it's true!_  
_And I love you, Evangeline._

_Love is beautiful,_  
_Love is wonderful!_  
_Love is everything, do you agree?_  
_Mais' oui!_

As the song came to a end Edward leaned foward for a kiss, what more was their to hide?

_Look how she lights up the sky,_  
_I love you, Evangeline. _

The music came to a stop and as their friend stared with grins in their faceses, waiting for their lips to meet, Bella opened her eyes and pushed him gently away. Without a word she rushed off the room leaving Edward in the middle of everyone, dancing to the next song alone. "It didn't work" Rosalie sigh.

"It worked... you'll see" Emmett said with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside Bella took a deep cold breathe. She almost kissed him. She almost did but it wasn't right, she saw him kissing Lauren, she couldn't be with him after that.

_I don't know but_  
_I think I maybe_  
_Fallin' for you_  
_Dropping so quickly_  
_Maybe I should_  
_Keep this to myself_  
_Waiting 'til I_  
_Know you better_

"Bella?" she heard Edward say behind her.

"Edward" She whispered. When she turned around they stared at each other, so much thing they could say just with one look.

_I am trying_  
_Not to tell you_  
_But I want to_  
_I'm scared of what you'll say_  
_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_  
_But I'm tired of_  
_Holding this inside my head_  
_I've been spending all my time_  
_Just thinking about ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I've been waiting all my life_  
_And now I found ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I'm fallin' for you_

"Bella, what's going on between us?" Edward asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked. She could hear the music dancing around the air, making her heart beat harder.

"Ever since, that day. You've been picking fights with me. You can't stand being next to me... what's going on?" He asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Bella said. She started to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"Don't avoid this any longer!" He said. She turned around and looked at him

_As I'm standing here_  
_And you hold my hand_  
_Pull me towards you_  
_And we start to dance_  
_All around us_  
_I see nobody_  
_Here in silence_  
_It's just you and me_  
_I'm trying_  
_Not to tell you_  
_But I want to_  
_I'm scared of what you'll say_  
_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_  
_But I'm tired of_  
_Holding this inside my head_

"I can't Edward... it's too painfull" She said as her eyes filled themselves with tears. His eyes softnen along with his grip. He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"It wasn't what you think. She kissed me. I was looking for you" He explained but she was looking at the floor. Gently he made her look at him. "I swear". He looked into her eyes once again and said "I love you Bella"

As the music dazzled the air once again, they leanded foward and kissed.

_I've been spending all my time_  
_Just thinking about ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I've been waiting all my life_  
_And now I found ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I'm fallin' for you_  
_Oh I just can't take it_  
_My heart is racing_  
_The emotions keep spinning out_  
_I've been spending all my time_  
_Just thinking about ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_

"Told you it had worked" Emmett said as he and the others watched the couple kissed.

"You're a genius" Rosalie giggled. They all smiled at each, Edward and Bella were finally happy.

_I've been waiting all my life_  
_And now I found ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I'm fallin' for you_  
_I can't stop thinking about it_  
_I want you all around me_  
_And now I just can't hide it_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you (x2)_  
_I'm fallin' for you_  
_Ooohhh_  
_Oh no no_  
_Oooooohhh_  
_Oh I'm fallin' for you_

* * *

The end!

Like it? PLeas REview 


End file.
